warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anzillu the Caresser
Anzillu is perhaps the most feared individual within the Tymon. Captured and tortured by the Dark Eldar, he learned what pain truly was. Upon escaping Commorragh's vile depths, he returned to the Tymon and established the Caresser Cults , sects dedicated to the veneration of pain. History Early Life Anzillu was just an ordinary citizen of the Tymon, though much about his past is a mystery. He was unremarkable in every sense; no special talents, no latent abilities. That all changed when a Dark Eldar raiding party attacked his world. Like many of their raids, the Dark Eldar were quick and ruthless, capturing many hapless people and leaving before the Tymon's forces could marshal against them. Anzillu was among those unfortunates taken captive; upon arriving in Commorragh, he was initially selected to be sent to one of the Dark City's factories to labor away what would doubtless be a short and painful life. By chance, he caught the attention of the Haemonculus Drazad Verroth. For some reason, the twisted creature decided that this insignificant human would become his masterpiece. Anzillu was quickly handed over to what many would consider a far worse fate. Drazad poured his countless centuries into shaping Anzillu into what he believed would be his crowning achievement. For years, Anzillu was subjected to horrendous alterations, each one more agonizing that the last. Every waking moment, Anzillu was taught the meaning of pain at the hands of the Haemonculus. Eventually, Drazad was satisfied that he had accomplished his goal and so pitted Anzillu against the creations of other Haemonculi in order to test his prowess. The savage tortures and brutal fights took their toll and Anzillu was transformed from an unassuming human to a creature of death, merciless and possessed of a cruel and creative mind. The Rise of the Caresser Now deemed ready to fight, he was cast into the blood-soaked ground of the arena. His first fight was against a wych, young and eager to shed the blood of any who had the misfortune to be her opponent. When she caught sight of Anzillu she laughed, thinking that this misshapen human would be an easy victory. She would soon be proven wrong. The fight started and before she could even blink, Anzillu was upon her, his blades peeling away her flesh in a macabre dance while the depraved crowd roared its approval. When it was all over, the wych was nothing more than a lump of gore in the middle of the coliseum. Anzillu went on to win one battle after another, seemingly invincible in combat. He was soon given the moniker "the Caresser" for his surgically precise blows and for killing his victims inch by inch in imaginative ways. In time, he gained the attention of Lelith Hesperax, the undisputed master of the arenas of Commorragh. She issued forth a challenge: the prized creation of Drazad against the mistress of the coliseum. It was to be a battle that would become legend. When the time came, Lelith and Anzillu faced each other. Drazad himself was present, eager to see his masterpiece put an end to the untouchable Hesperax. The fight lasted for hours, neither able to deal a single blow to the other. Lelith, however, was a master of all things of battle; even the smallest opening would be enough. Anzillu, though powerful, did not have her experience and eventually exposed a fault in his defenses. Lelith then struck, running Anzillu through with her falchion. The Caresser fell to the ground, defeated. The Escape Drazad was infuriated that his finest creation had been brought low, by the hands of an unmodified wych at that. Taking Anzillu's defeat as a personal embarrassment and an affront to his skills of fleshcrafting, the Haemonculus endeavored to make sure that such a humiliation would never happen again. The torments that he had inflicted on Anzillu before paled in comparison to the insane cruelties he now subjected his masterpiece to. Obsessed with ensuring that Anzillu would never be beaten, Drazad pushed his skills to their limits, incorporating anything he could to ensure his creation's invincibility. What he did not know was that his labors had attracted the attention of Asdrubael Vect himself. Vect noticed Drazad's feverish attempts to render Anzillu indestructible and decided that he was too dangerous to keep within the Dark City. There was also the matter of the Kabal of the Ebony Hand, which had been becoming less respectful of Vect's position as overlord of Commorragh. Thus, Vect schemed to have both problems take care of each other. One day, Drazad was implementing his latest alteration upon Anzillu. When his attention was diverted, a Mandrake, at the behest of Vect, appeared in the Haemonculus's flesh lab and loosened the restraints that bound Anzillu by the barest fraction. But that was enough; before Drazad knew what had happened, Anzillu broke his shackles and seized his tormentor by the neck. Drazad's last thought before Anzillu ripped him to pieces was how wondrous his creation had become. Now free, Anzillu feverishly searched the lab that had been his home for many years, his desire to inflict pain and death overwhelming. It was then the Mandrake revealed itself to Anzillu, teasingly poking its upper body out of the shadows. Anzillu took up his blades and struck, only for the Mandrake to vanish back into the darkness. The creature then revealed itself again, enticing Anzillu to follow it. This continued for some time until the Mandrake brought its pursuer to its destination: the Kabal of the Ebony Hand. His initial prey having disappeared for the final time, Anzillu turned his attention towards the Kabal, as Vect planned. It was his hope that Anzillu would deal a crippling blow to the Kabal and be killed in the process. Unfortunately, it soon became apparent just how much effort Drazad had invested in his greatest creation. The Kabal's warriors were slaughtered in short order, having had their more powerful weapons discreetly sabotaged by Vect's agents. What remained served to only enrage Anzillu. The Archon sent pleas of help to other Kabals, but Vect forbid any to interfere. Within hours of the attack, the Kabal was all but destroyed, its members reduced to quivering lumps of flesh. For Vect, one problem was taken care of, but the other remained and this one was far more dangerous. Vect quickly weighed his options; while he doubted that Anzillu was truly invincible, he realized that trying to kill him would be an incredibly costly affair. Setting him free, however, was a far more favorable option; the thought of a nigh-indestructible and insane creature with the sole desire to inflict pain being unleashed upon some unsuspecting world was quite pleasing. After a vicious struggle, Anzillu was rendered unconscious by a cocktail of hypertoxins that would have killed a Space Marine ten times over and was thrown into a Webway portal. Where it went made no difference to Vect; all that mattered was that Anzillu was gone from Commorragh. Personality As a result of the years of torment at the hands of the Dark Eldar, Anzillu's mind has been severely warped. He is a sadomasochist, finding joy only in pain, either from inflicting it on others or himself. It is not simply a desire; it is a physical need, like the need to eat or sleep. He never kills quickly, always keeping his victims alive for as long as possible until they finally expire. Though all Tymon hate the Eldar, Anzillu's captivity has caused his own hatred to eclipse all others and relishes the chance to bestow a slow and agonizing death upon them. Appearance Anzillu is a truly frightening sight to see, as would be expected for one who has endured the attention of a Haemonculus. He is tall and very muscular, his skin a sickly gray. The large hump on his back contains two pairs of arms, as dexterous has his original two. He still wears the deathmask as a reminder of his time spent in the Dark Eldar's clutches, never taking it off in public. Abilities and Traits As a result of Drazad's tampering, Anzillu has several abilities to call upon. Indeed, he is well beyond human limits regarding his capabilities. Physical Prowess *Superhuman strength: Anzillu is incredibly strong, far surpassing even a Space Marine. *Superhuman speed: Anzillu's speed is similarly enhanced, striking so fast that he appears a blur. Equipment Anzillu normally wields a pair of modified Falchions, crafted at the request of his Haemonculus master. Like many weapons made by the Dark Eldar, they are designed to make those they strike suffer; the blades secrete a virulent toxin that acts on pain receptors. The smallest cut will cause the victim to feel as though white-hot knives are being stabbed into every inch of skin. In addition, they are capable of slicing through even the toughest armor as if it was not even there. Four more blades of various designs can be seen attached to Anzillu's waist; in the event that two blades will not suffice, the four extra arms hidden in the hump on his back can wield the additional four with unerring skill. Anzillu wears no armor, preferring to let his potent regenerative powers see him through battle. Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Anzillu means "abomination" in ancient Sumerian.